


73 Questions with Klaine

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Drabbles and prompts [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flashback, Fluff, Interview, M/M, famous!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: Tumblr prompt: How about some famous!klaine and an interview where they do like a house tour or something (think NPH´s 73 Questions video with Vogue or sth. like that). With lots of funny little anecdotes (or one, since its supposed to be a drabble:P) and knick knacks lying around. Some domestic fluff mixed in and i am the happiest person in the world :)this has been a bit of a pain, and i dont know how many times i have rewritten it as im not happy!Kurt and Blaine had just received an advanced copy of the questions vogue is going to ask them, and decide to go through their answers in advance. Contains flashbacks and fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> contains a few curse words, however ive decided to still rate it G. If anyone feels this is wrong please correct me! i know smut is rated e, but anything else i havent got a clue!
> 
> I had planned out a few more little events, however I wanted a pillow fight, and it started to get too long so seemed a good place to stop. However, I have plans to come back to this in the future when I want to write a bit of fluff, and come up with all 73 questions, so stay tuned (subscribe to the series for update notifications!)

_PING._

Kurt checks his phone, having heard the tone that alerts him of a new email.

"Anything interesting?" Blaine asks, coming to sit next to Kurt with his novelty sized bowl of popcorn.

"Looks like it's finally that email from Vogue 73," he replies distractedly.

"Vogue 73? What's that?"

"It's those people who want to come do a house tour with us." 

"Oh! That's the people who ask all the quick fire questions right? What do they want?"

"Confirmation of an appropriate time for them to visit, and their list of questions they want to ask," Kurt replies, still reading through the email. "Oh, and a warning that they may go slightly off topic, but answer with the first thing that comes to mind. They want to do it all in one take."

"Shouldn't take too long then..." Blaine reasons, pressing play on the opening title sequence to 'The Little Mermaid'. 

"Blaine, pause that!" Kurt requests exasperatedly. 

"Why?" Blaine complains, pausing the film anyway.

"We need to decide on our answers." Blaine puts the popcorn bowl on the table, before turning to face Kurt on the couch and crosses his legs. 

"Ok, fire away," he says.

"Favourite food?"

"Breakfast waffles."

"Agreed. Favourite book?"

"Harry Potter and the Cursed Child."

"Agreed. Favourite role? Ooh, that's harder," Kurt says, raising his eyebrows in thought.

"Hedwig? Or maybe Charlie..."

"Blaine, you haven't played Charlie yet. Your run in Kinky Boots is yet to start!"

"Yes, but I'm really looking forward to it."

"Okay. So what's yours?" He asks Kurt.

"No idea."

"Book of Morman." Kurt shakes his head. "Wicked?" Another shake. "The Lion King? Cats? Woman in Black?"

"No, don't think so. Maybe Hamilton?"

"Kurt, you haven't even got the part yet! If I can't have Kinky Boots you can't have Hamilton!"

"I've got a call back!"

"Come back to this question," Blaine states, deciding to put a stop to the potential argument.

"One thing you can't live without?"

"Music, definitely music."

"Technically Blaine, you couldn't live without oxygen. I think that's more important!" Kurt argues in mock seriousness.

"But if there was no music, I would have nothing to live for!" Blaine wines.

"What about me? Am I not worth that much." Blaine sticks his tongue out at Kurt.

"Yes you are. However your voice is music to my ears, so without music there would be no you!"

"You stink of cheese right now Blaine. Cheese!" Blaine sticks his tongue out again, for Kurt to throw a pillow at him in retaliation. "Best date?" Kurt continues, trying to get back on topic.

"The first one as fiances."

"Agreed. The food was awful, the service was rubbish, but it was with you." Blaine leans forwards to kiss his husband. Although that day was over ten years ago, they both remember every detail, from the food to the way the light shone through the window.

"Worst date?"

***

Blaine waits patiently, having just rung to doorbell to the Hummel residence. He fiddles with the flowers in his hands. It's only their second date, so he hopes they don't come across as too presumptuous. 

"Hello. For yo-" Blaine stops as he realises it was not Kurt who opened the door, but instead his father. "Oh, umm..." he stutter. "Hello Mister Hummel. Sorry, I was expecting Kurt."

"He is still getting ready. Come in," Burt invites, opening the door just wide enough to let Blaine through. "Come and have a seat," he requests in a way that can't be refused, as he leads the way through to the living room.

"I'm Blaine," he says in introduction, hoping to relive some of the tension.

"I know who you are. You were the guy in Kurt's bed after Rachel's party." Blaine drops his head, trying to hide his embarrassment. "And you are the guy who asked me to talk to my son about... _that_ ," he reminds Blaine.

"I'm sorry. I just felt like Kurt needed a bit of a push start."

"You are probably right, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing!" Burt almost accuses. "Right, let's say this now and get it out of the way. You so much as hurt a hair on my son's head, you will live to regret it. He has been put through hell and back at that old school of his, I don't want you to ruin this one! You seem like a fairly nice guy, but don't think that makes me like you. Kurt constantly goes on about how  _Blaine did that, Blaine said this,_ and that kid knows his mind well, so if he likes you there must be something good about you. However I have a shotgun, and I know how to-"

"Hello Blaine!" Kurt interrupts, all but running down the stairs. "Thanks Dad, but we will be going now. Don't wait up!" He calls, having pretty much dragged Blaine out of the room. 

"These are for you." Blaine thrusts the flowers out in front of him, watching the grin appear on Kurt's face.

"Aww Blaine! You didn't have to! I will put these in a glass quickly before we leave," he says excitedly, taking them from Blaine and smelling the flowers with a large inhale. "They smell so nice," he manages to say before a bout of sneezing. "Sorry, hay fever. Wait here and I will be back in a moment," he says before striding off in search of a glass of water.

They make it to Breadstix's with, thankfully, no more incidences, and are sat at a table by the window with Blaine's back to the rest of the room. The waitress who attended their table seemed a little hostile towards the gay pair, however not enough for Blaine to worry - it was no more than what he experienced at his old school on a daily basis. 

"Parsley soup and vegan chicken pie?" The waitress asks with two dishes in her hands.

"No, sorry. I don't think that's us," Blaine replies cautiously. "We ordered a rib-eye steak and a lamb cannelloni."

"I apologise," the waitress replies, not sounding the slightest bit sorry. When she returns she does have the correct dishes, however Blaine's steak was far too under-cooked for his liking. He liked the meat to be completely done, with no pink bits, however the one he is given still oozes blood as he cuts into it. He doesn't dare send it back and cause the waitress any more reason to dislike the pair. Blaine picks round the edge of his steak, eaten only the more cooked areas.

Kurt is telling Blaine his story about how he become a kicker on the football team, when he suddenly freezes.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks in concern. When he doesn't get a response he turns round in search of what caused Kurt's unease, and spots Karofsky lurking by a table at the far side of the room, sitting down with a couple of other guys in Letterman jackets. "Do you want to leave?" He questions, turning back to Kurt.

"N..no. It's fine. This is our date evening, lets not let him ruin it." Blaine nods and prompts Kurt to continue his story. However, Kurt doesn't take his eyes of Karofsky. When the waitress returns to clear their table Blaine asks for the bill, deciding to skip desserts in favour of leaving.

"Come on, lets go back to my house. We are going to bake our own deserts!" Blaine says after paying for the bill - despite Kurt's reluctance, wanting to at least spilt it. 

When they arrive at the Anderson's house, Blaine heart drops upon seeing his Dad's car parked in the drive. 

"Shit shit shit," he curses. At Kurt's questioning glance he continues, "My father doesn't exactly approve of my  _choices,_ especially my sexuality. He knows, but he hasn't excepted that I'm not going to change - I worked that out thanks to Rachel! Seeing me with you will mean he can no longer ignore it. Shit."

"It's OK Blaine. It's OK," Kurt calms when he notices Blaine starting to freak out a little. "How about we call this date to an end?"

"I'm sorry Kurt," he apologises, thinking this is Kurt's way of letting it down gently. "I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations. But I like you, and I really hope we can still remain friends."

"Wait!" Kurt almost shouts. "You're breaking up with me!"

"No... I thought you were breaking up with me!"

"Of course not Blaine! Why would I do that?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought because you were calling the date to an end-"

"No. I'm calling it a day because it hasn't worked. Instead, I am going to take you out tomorrow!"

"Sorry. I just had this idea of making a cake for dessert. Then I would put a bit of flour in my hand and blow it over you, and then you would give me that look that says  _I am not impressed_ but then you would smile anyway, and throw some flour back. And then-" Blaine is interrupted by Kurt's laugh.

"Blaine, as if I would ever through flour at you," he says with mock offence. "Tomorrow, after school, at mine."

***

"That date was awful," Blaine states, knowing Kurt is thinking of the same one. "I thought your dad was you, then proceeded to get the 'don't you dare hurt my son or I will hurt you' speech, after of course your dad reminding me of the poor first impressions I gave. Then the waitress was homophobic, my steak was awful, Karofsky turned up, and my farther cock blocked us!" Kurt bursts out laughing.

"He did not cock block us! That was never going to happen!" Blaine pouts in response. "Stop that!" Kurt squeals as he throws a second pillow at Blaine.

Blaine stands up, wielding both pillows that had been thrown at him. He throws one at Kurt, completely missing and hitting the sofa next to him instead. 

"Oh Blaine, that was embarrassing! Right. You have until the count of five until I am coming after you," Kurt warns, Blaine having already ran from the room before the counting starts.

The pillow fight ends forty minutes later, both having forgotten about the questions they were supposed to be disusing. 

 


End file.
